Twas the Mission Before Christmas
"Twas the Mission Before Christmas" is the 24th episode in Season 2 of'' Lab Rats. It first aired on December 2, 2013. This is the 44th episode overall. It features the only appearance of Dr. Evans. Plot The Lab Rats go on a rescue mission to Davenport’s secret facility in the frozen tundra to save Dr. Evans.http://www.nickandmore.com/2013/11/18/disney-xds-december-2013-programming-highlights Story Adam, Bree, and Chase go on a rescue mission to Davenport’s secret facility in the frozen tundra to save Dr. Evans from a volcanic eruption. Meanwhile, Principal Perry crashes in on Donald, Leo and Tasha's Christmas to tell them that she accidentally ran into their decorations and she has to wait for a driver to pick her up. At Dr. Evan's place, there was an aftershock causing a crack in his gamma-sphere. Chase makes a temporary force-field around it and Adam, Bree and Dr. Evans planted explosives to the gamma-sphere, also destroying the secret facility. Later, Principal Perry cooks dinner for the family, but makes Donald pay for it. The episode ends with everyone spitting out their food, as Principal Perry tells them that she has accidentally cut off a bit of her pinky while chopping the veggies. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Guest Cast *Noah Wyle as Dr. Evans Mentioned Cast * Telma Hopkins as Rose Trivia *This episode is part of Disney XD's ''Winter Wonder What?. *It is revealed that some of Davenport's staff know about Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. *Perry's cats are shown in this episode. The cats' names are also revealed. *Chase reveals that he is currently fifteen. *It is revealed that Donald has a research lab in the arctic. *If the Lab Rats had been sent away in Crush, Chop and Burn, they would have lived at Facility X with Dr. Evans. *This is the first Lab Rats Christmas episode, with the second being Merry Glitchmas. * This is the last episode to air in 2013. Goofs * When Chase was wrapped in Christmas lights, the lights were on. However, they weren't plugged into anything. * After Adam, Bree, Chase and Dr. Evans dive into the snow, they get up without even a flake on them. * When Adam, Bree, Chase, and Dr. Evans run out of the facility, for a short second you can see them standing still, and then start to run. * Tundras are very windy areas, yet when Dr. Evans and the team are outside, there is no wind. * When Adam, Bree, Chase and Dr. Evans leave Facility X, their footsteps sound as if they're walking on a studio floor rather than crunching on arctic snow. Their voices also sound as if they're in a room rather than out in the open. * In one of the shots of the gamma-sphere you can see a part of the Mission Creek High School gym wall Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:MissionBeforeChristmas References Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:December Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes when Chase is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes written by Mark Brazill Category:Guest Cast Category:Guest Character Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:Mission Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes